Himura Kenshin's Love
by Yume142
Summary: Modern Time Tokyo. About how Himura Kenshin, a perstige Doctor found his one true love only to lose it. Please do give it a try


Hello everyone. I would like to present to you my other fic. I know it is not wise to do a new fic when I have another one but this burst of inspiration is just dying to be written down. So I hope you will take it to your liking.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rurouni Kenshin. But a girl can dream right? Oh how I would want a Kenshin, a Sano and a Aoshi all to myself.

OOoooOOoooOO

The story I am about to tell you is my story. A story of a love I found and lost. A love that was so strong and so profound that until this day I can't forget. They say time will heal all wounds, but it can not take away my love. So here is my story. A story of Himura Kenshin's love.

ooOOooOOoo

The summer heat was blaring on to the bright busy street of Tokyo. Everyone seemed as lively as the next one. In a sunny afternoon such as this, every possible person felt the need to come out of their confinement of their home.

Himura Kenshin was one of them. He loved the busy street as he blended into the crowd. It was his first actually day off from the hospital in about 2 months and he was planning on enjoying every minute of it. He loved the busy noise of which the city gave out. The murmuring of people and their fast pace walks. The honking of the cars.

It was an odd thing really, for he was one of the best doctors in the whole of Tokyo and his life is surrounded by chaos of the emergency room. If it was anyone else, they would be dying for some peace and quiet. Somewhere where they could relax and enjoy the quietness the ER lacked of.

Kenshin walked along the side walk with a serene look on his face. His mind never wondered onto anything much for the matter as he walked towards his destination to meet an old friend at a coffee shop around the corner, two blocks away from his apartment building.

As the shop came into view, a smile formed as he saw a familiar girl sitting by the window of the shop. She was looking out but didn't seem to be particularly interested in what ever she was looking at. Her brown eye dull with boredom. Her dark brown hair was tide back in its usual manner at the base of her nape.

"Tomoe", Kenshin placed a hand on her unsuspecting shoulder pulling her out of her stupor. Tomoe was an old friend of his from college who he cares for dearly. During his days in collage, he never understood the routine of it. He was basically an outcast and never bothered to mix with the other groups. When Tomoe entered his life, everything started to change. She had brought him out of his silence demeanour and made him come out of his shell. Now he owes his success to this girl in front of him. For if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have been a great doctor.

"Kenshin!" A warm smiled graced her beautiful fair face and twinkles could be seen in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting", sitting down opposite from her.

"It's alright Kenshin, I wasn't here long", she assured him. "How is work?"

"Hectic as usual" Kenshin replied with amusement laced into his voice "and I wouldn't have it in any other way"

As on queue, a waitress came to ask for their order. A soft voice rang into his ear though it was just a small whisper of a question. "Are you ready to order?" Kenshin couldn't help but to look away from his friend to the source of the angelic voice. There stood a petite girl in a waitress uniform. Her head tilt to the side with a questioning look on her porcelain face. Hey deep blue eye sparkled from behind the long bangs of her ebony dark hair. A beautiful sight to behold and with that Kenshin just sat there in awe. Too mesmerized to speak, let alone to think.

"Kenshin?" No answer.

"Kenshin?" Still no answer.

Then the girl smiled at him. That was all it took to shake him of his indiscreet staring. A blush rose up his cheeks as he averted his eyes away from the girl. Though not before he glanced on to the name on her badge. 'Kaoru'

OOoooOOoooOO

How is it? Please review. Just click on the button and review! I can take flames. Just review please. If you don't like it then I will not continue. Thank you!


End file.
